Moonless Night
by Sailor Wolf4
Summary: Itachi and his girlfriend, Brianna are taking a walk through the quiet night steats of Konoha. Both of them conteplate a few matters and Itachi is trying to figure a few things out. Itachi/OC. Might be a sequal and a prequal.


Moonless Night

Summary:

Itachi/OC fic.

Itachi and Brianna were alone in Konoha on the night of a new moon. Itachi was feeling guilty about how the Uchiha elders had been treating her, Tsunade's niece or no. Brianna was remembering the night of how the two of them had declared their love for each other. None Massacre.

It was a warm moonless night in Konoha and large clusters of stars light the night sky with soft whit glows. Two people were found walking through the quiet streets holding hands and wearing contempt smiles on their faces. Itachi Uchiha was enjoying the silence. They never had silence when the two of them were at his estate. They treated her so badly whenever they could. They hated her even though she was Tsunade's niece and a princess who had studied to be a ninja. She had power too, and he wasn't sure why that hadn't appeased his father's prejudices. His mother simply thought that it was adorable and would slap Fugaku whenever he was being too rude to his girlfriend.

Itachi sighed and looked over at the golden brown haired girl beside him._ 'Brianna Miraclora Davis what am I to do with you?' _he wondered silently to himself.

Brianna squeezed his hand letting him know that she could feel his soft gaze on her and that she appreciated it. She looked up at him with her soft teal eyes, so innocent that Itachi could never tell weather she had ever killed anyone before. She was a healer, he knew that much. She had actually saved his life once with her skill. It was that one-day he would never forget. He had almost lost her that day and he knew that she held the same view, but with him in her place.

Now his family was acting hostile to her. If Itachi had never done anything disapproving in the eyes of his father, it was now. It made Itachi pursue her even harder. It was good for his father to find something wrong in his prodigy son anyway. Sasuke was enjoying the extra attention Mr. Uchiha was giving him now that Itachi had begun to date Brianna against his will. Well. It would have been against his will, if it weren't for his soft, understanding mother beating some sense into Fugaku the night after Itachi had told them of his courtship.

Now they were holding hands walking down the empty streets of Konoha while everyone else was asleep. He knew that she was enjoying the time alone as much as he was. He hoped that the night would go on. He didn't want to have to return to the Uchiha estate unless he really had to. Actually, he might just move into the Hokage's mansion with her and defy his father more.

"Itachi, what's wrong. You seem tense tonight," said Brianna her voice quiet and observant.

Itachi sighed and glanced over at her with pained obsidian eyes. She was the only one he ever truly showed emotion to. Even in public he let his icy personality defrost somewhat for her benefit. She was worth the effort.

"My Family doesn't seam to be happy with my decision of courting you, Brianna," he said with a heavy tone to his voice.

Brianna stopped walking making him stop as well. She was smiling ruefully up at her tall boyfriend with mischievous eyes.

"Oh, the elders just remember the whole fiasco that went on with your great uncle and my family a long time ago. During his time, it was illegal for a Uchiha to date of even marry anyone of my family. Your great uncle did just that and was banished fro the clan for a time. Then he came back with my grandmother to try and make peace with them. They did eventually, but that still doesn't mean that your elders will like me or my family after all of that," she said with amusement in her voice.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Then how is Tsunade your aunt?"

Brianna smiled, "Her older brother married your great uncle's daughter."

Itachi nodded with understanding. That would explain why the clan elders didn't like her. All because of something stupid. He should have known that it was the case. Well, his clan would have to get over themselves sooner or later because, if things kept going the way they were right now, he was going to marry her.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked her.

Brianna blushed and leaned her head against his chest. Itachi knew what this meant. She wanted him to hold her in his arms. He did just that, nimbly engulfing her tiny frame and pulling it against his tall muscular one.

"I was remembering the night we finally told each other how we felt. It was on a night with no moon like tonight. Remember? You threw yourself in front of me in order to save me from that fire justsu? Then I healed you and demanded to know why you did that and you told me? You remember?" she inquired in a soft voice.

Itachi smiled and he rested his cheek on her head.

"I remember well. I also remember that after you healed me, you punched me in the face for being an idiot," he muttered quietly.

Oh yes, she was the only one he would ever love. Even if she did have a tendency for being overly violent. He picked her up bridal style into his arms and jumped to the top of one of Konoha's tall roofs and set her down on one of the benches that rested on the particular one they were on. He sat next to her and enveloped her into his strong arms for a second time while Brianna's body relaxed against his own. Her head was on his chest and her eyes were closed savoring every moment she had with him.

"You are an idiot, you know that?" she asked with a soft smile on her face.

Itachi raised one of his dark eyebrows, "Oh? What did I do now, might I ask?"

His voice was sarcastic and playful, a tone that he would never combine in public. Brianna giggled and leaned her full body weight against his. It didn't bother him though, she was really light.

"Oh you just are. Why must there be a reason?" she mumbled.

Itachi smiled as he recognized the symptoms of her personality to be related to fatigue. It was late, though, so he didn't blame her for the small pointless ranting she spewed out.

"Just as long as I'm your idiot, I'll be okay," he declared to her in a gentile voice.

"Love you," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Itachi stared down at her worn out body, his obsidian eyes taking in every inch of her small frame. She trusted him a great deal it was obvious. She had never let any of her other previous infatuations hold her in the way he held her at that moment. She never let anyone have the honor of kissing her soft lips until they started dating. It was a mutual trust between the two of them that made their bond stronger then many other dating couples.

"I love you too my little wolf cub," he muttered into her unconscious ear softly.

No, he wasn't going to take her home just yet she might get made at him if she woke up thirty minutes from now and found that she was in her room instead of being outside in his arms. He didn't want to have to go home either. His father would be waiting for him to come home so that he could start yelling at Itachi for being out with Brianna at night. No, he would just stay on the rooftop bench with his love in his arms for a while until he himself got too tired to keep his eyes open. Then when he dropped her off to the Hokage's mansion, he would probably sleep on the floor of her room until mourning. Why not make his father assume the worst ha taken place tonight? He would probably jump to conclusions anyway. Besides, he wanted to be with her before the three-month mission that he would have to undertake the following mourning.

He always hated those long missions. They took so much time away from her, and he always ended up hiring team seven to look after Brianna while he was away. Sure they were a bunch of fifteen year olds with Kakashi as their sensei, but Brianna was only eighteen and she would need someone to keep her company while he was away.

He looked up into the moonless sky and sighed. He was enjoying her peaceful breathing and the feel of her body against his. Marriage wasn't going to be too far down the line for them. He was already contemplating the style of her engagement ring that he would offer Brianna soon after his three-month mission. Of course, it had to be practical; he would kill himself if it weren't.

Author's note:

Hey, this is my first Itachi Brianna fic, so I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I don't seem to get enough of those. Also, if you're wondering why some of my stories are missing, here's why. I simply lost interest in them, or they were in serious need of editing. When I edit seriously, there tends to be plot changes, chapter combinations, and tons of hot chocolate on my part (it helps me think, you see?). Do not be discouraged! They will come back I promise! They just might be a little different then before. Sailor Wolf4 signing out for now.


End file.
